ღAmara Taylorღ
by Saricess
Summary: Amara Taylor is NOT a normal girl, she has rich parents and was brought up to be perfect at everything, however after certain things happen she runs away but gets kidnapped by vampires, she is allowed to live and meets a special someone who, alongside the Shadow hunters helps her escape. She's now knows a world she never knew, but can she survive it? With love, heartbreak etc.


**Hello everyone! So this is about my OC for the TV series Shadowhunters, i love the show so much and had a strong urge to create an OC and here it is. This is a small chapter but others will be longer (I hope!).**

* * *

It was a sunny April day in New York City,or as the 'Big Apple' some people would say. The city was busy as usual, with people dressed in suits for work or casual for a day out, people consumed on their phones or talking among peers or family members. Numerous cars driving along the road and would stop for the red lights or people crossing, with would sometimes cause impatient drivers to push their car horns, obviously in a hurry.

There were many buildings in New York, a lot had the screens on which many people have seen in movies that have New York in. There were many different shops as well, clothes, food, technology etc. There was also the famous Central Park that has also been in many movies, along with the Empire State Building. The memorial for the horrible 9/11 incident was there, many people go there and mourn the lives that were lost that day, some leave flowers or letters, for all or for people they knew dearly.

The Empire State Building was one of the biggest attractions, it's beautiful green colour and tallness always caught everyone's attention, many people enjoyed going to the top and look at the 'Big Apple', although some people would feel sick because of how tall the building was. Many events were held in the city as well that always got people's attention and fill the event up, they were all different yet so many people enjoyed them.

Today was April 10th 2001, a special event would be held, but it would be much more different than the others. It would be in the hospital in New York, only family members, nurses, doctors and friends would attend.

Why? Because the special event was a birth of a baby.

The hospital was a private one which only the rich could afford, the room was big and had white walls with small light purple patterns, the medical bed was in the middle of the room and was bigger than the normal ones. A women was on the bed in her hospital gown, her brown hair spread across the pillow and her legs were perched up, knee caps facing the ceiling, screaming. A man of indian descent was dressed in a suit, black blazer and pants with white work shirt, he stood beside the women holding her hand gently and gave her words of encouragement.

There were three nurses in the room wearing their uniforms, two at the end of the bed and one keeping an eye on the women's heart monitor.

Iit had been an hour until the women gave her last painful scream and a cry was heard. The women started to breathe as if air had been taken away from her for days, small crying was heard as was sounds of relief and joy. The nurses smiled and took the crying away and came came a few seconds later, the crying had stopped and the man helped the women sit up on the bed.

"Congratulations Mrs Taylor, you've had a healthy baby girl" a nurse happily said as she walked to the women in the bed, now Mrs Taylor and gently put the baby girl in her hands, which was wrapped in a white blanket.

Mrs Taylor smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms, the man besides her kissed her cheek and warmed an arm around her shoulder, sitting on the bed and holding her close.

"Our baby girl" he said with a smile "You've done great Violet dear"

" _We_ did great Amir" Violet Taylor corrected her husband and kissed his cheek, they looked at their child, who now had her eyes open, revealing a lovely brown.

"Do you have a name for the girl Mrs Taylor" a different nursed asked after putting away the bloody sheets.

"Her name will be Amara" Violet said "Amara Victoria Taylor"

"A lovely name Mrs Taylor" the nurse smiled.

"Yes it is, you can thank my husband for that" Violet smiled, Amir kissed his wife and pecked her forehead.

"I'm the luckiest man alive, I married the love of my life, and now I have a lovely daughter" he traced a finger across Amara's cheek gently, making give a little noise.

"Our lives are going to be better from now on" Violet said, "With Amara, our future and lives will brighten up"

"They shall" Amir agreed, he pulled his wife closer and continued to trace Amara's cheek, both parents smiling for the better life headed of them, but what they did not know was that the future will not only hold happiness and joy, but also sadness and cruelty.

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter, i'm still working on the story but hopefully i can get it done and write more. Characters from the show will obviously be in it and play a big part.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to more ^^**


End file.
